Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image capturing apparatus is known in which image forming pixels and a pair of focus detecting pixels capable of receiving light beams of different pupil positions of the imaging lens and detecting the defocus amount and direction of the imaging lens based on the image shift amount are arranged in the image sensor so that the image sensor can simultaneously implement image capturing and focus detection.
In the image sensor including the image forming pixels and the focus detecting pixels, image quality degrades due to the focus detecting pixels having a structure different from the image forming pixels. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2009-122524 and 2009-124573 disclose techniques of preventing image quality degradation caused by the focus detecting pixels.
However, the above-described related arts describe a technique of correcting the output of a focus detecting pixel by peripheral image forming pixels and a technique of correcting peripheral image forming pixels using the output of a focus detecting pixel. For this reason, correcting crosstalk caused by the microlens of the focus detecting pixel is not taken into consideration.